


Think of the Person You'll Meet

by SkyladDame



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, The Office AU, pregnancy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyladDame/pseuds/SkyladDame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I said to warn me when the contractions were five minutes apart Monty, not three!"<br/>"Oh god. Bellamy I can't have my baby in the office!"</p>
<p>Or The Office-Delivery Day AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think of the Person You'll Meet

**Author's Note:**

> Title is kinda based on the Kodaline's song 'Brand New Day'. As always, feedback is welcomed.

 

"Well yeah, I was just calling to check if you needed any restocking before I leave.... Oh I'm having a baby.... Thank you! Sure, sure. By Monday...Thanks! Have a good day!"

"It's kind of unfair that you use your pregnancy as a mean to sell more paper"

"I'm not using my unborn child as a sale strategy Raven. It's a real fact that I'm really excited to share"

"Aha"

"Oh shut up"

She wasn't using her baby to sell paper, the issue was that it was her last day before her maternity leave and she was quite excited and nervous. Bellamy had been all over the place the past week taking breaks to massage her feet, helping her to the bathroom, it was sweet but she just wanted the baby out so he could stop groveling.

She was having her usual after-lunch with Jasper (The past nine months she and Jasper ate at the same time all 5 meals, they had a special food bond) when she felt the first contraction.

"Are you okay?" he said.

"Yeah yeah. Just a minor contraction."

"Should I go and warn Bellamy?" He asked half standing up from the chair.

"No no. Let's keep on eating, I might be feeling these all morning"

"Ok" he didn"t look so sure but he accomodated back in his chair.

"Why don't you tell me what ypu have planned for the Mega Fest"

“It’s a special one. We’ll start with an entrée of sweet potatoes with honey mustard and…” he stopped short when he saw Clarke’s face twisting in pain.

“Clarke” his voice low.

“It’s fine Jasper. Just—just, I think we have to cut the after-lunch short.” He helped her get up and walked her back to her desk and as soon as Bellamy saw them. “Are you having contractions? How far? Did your water break? Jasper, pass me that water bottle.”

“Bellamy sweetheart calm down.”

“But—“

“They are just minor contractions, it could go on all day. Remember that we must sign into the hospital after midnight for our HMO to cover the extra night.” For someone who would be delivering a baby out of her body soon she looked extremely calmed. Bellamy took a deep breath and kneeled next to her chair.

“Ok” was all he said. The next few hours passed with relative serenity, every time Clarke twitched in pain Bellamy would lean into her only for her to shoo him away. Murphy started telling stories about the baby horses he had helped deliver in his family’s farm and if the moment came, he would know how to deliver the baby in the office. That earned him a hard glare from Bellamy and Clarke, Raven throwing a pen at his head and Marcus yelling from his office for him to shut up.

\---

It was 3:30 when the contractions started being 8 minutes apart. “That’s 8 minutes! Come on princess, ready to deliver our baby?”

“It’s not time yet Bell.”

“What do you mean?”

“When they are 5 minutes apart, we’ll see.”

“We’ll see? Clarke—“

“Everything will be alright Bellamy. Didn’t she go to medical school?” said Marcus stepping out from his office.

“For like a year”

“She must know her stuff then. Clarke, is there anything I can do to help?”

“If you could distract me from the pain, that would be great.”

“Okay! Everybody to the conference room then” A loud groan erupted from the room, Raven helped Clarke get up and she pecked Bellamy at the cheek to reassure him.

“So we have to make Clarke forget she is in labor or better yet, stop it.”

“What if we look ways to stimulate labor and do the opposite?” suggested Monty.

“That’s great. Cool. Everyone, look it up”

“Here it says you have to stimulate the nipples.” said Miller.

“Nobody touch Clarke’s nipples then”

“Walking around helps” said Jasper.

“She’s already sitting, problem solved” answered Raven next to Clarke, who yelled suddenly when a contraction came in.

“That’s it! We are going to the hospital” yelled Bellamy standing up.

“Bell I love you but you need to calm down.”

“I can’t deal. And all of you helping her is not ok. I disagree with this completely. I’m out” and he stepped out of the conference room.

\--

“Bellamy”

“Look at this Miller, 6 to 7 minutes apart is the time to get a pregnant woman to the hospital. God! Why is she so stubborn?”

“Dude, come on. Everybody is trying to help her up there and she is doing great. Why don’t you come with me and go hold your wife’s hand?”

“Are they still talking about her nipples?”

“Nah. Jasper and Raven are recreating a laser sword battle with rulers.” Sighing Bellamy stepped out of his car and walked back into the building just as Clarke was exiting the elevator.

“There you are! I was looking for you.”

“I needed a moment to… you know” he said wrapping his arms around her.

“Bellamy, I get it but everything is going to be fine. Our baby will be fine, she’s not going anywhere”

“I kno—she?”

Clarke blushed and stepped back a bit but Bellamy only held her closer. “Um yeah. I called the doctor last week. Oh don’t be mad! I really wanted to know and…”

“Clarke? We are having a daughter?”

“We are having a daughter” she smiled and Bellamy hugged her breathing the smell of her lavender shampoo.   _A daughter._ Octavia owes him 10 bucks. They pulled away and that’s when he finally noticed that she wasn’t wearing the dress she came with. “Did you change your clothes?”

“Yeah my water broke.”

\--

“So these are sweet potatoes?”

“Yes.”

“And how do you cook them cause-- ow ow ow ow “

“Ok that’s the second contraction in how many Monty?”

“3 minutes”

“3?! I said 5 minutes apart! Clarke babe, we are going to the hospital.” He moved to pull her out of the chair but she pushed him away.

“No we aren’t! Its still not midnight”

“Clarke..”

“It’s gonna be alright”

“Let’s go.”

“Griffin you can’t have the baby in the office”

“I’M NOT GOING TO THE HOSPTAL OKAY?” she screamed.  Everyone in the room silenced, surprised at her yelling. “I’m not going! I can’t have the baby. I can’t, I just—I’m so scared please don’t make me.” Her voice barely a whisper and her eyes watery as she was about to cry. Bellamy stepped closer to her and knelt in front of her, grasping her hands with one hand and cupping her face with the other.

“Is that why you’ve stopped me from getting you to the hospital?”

“I’m scared Bellamy. What if—“

“No ifs Clarke. We are having a baby, a baby girl. I know you can do this. Hey, I’m scared shitless about this too but I know we can pull it off, together”

“Okay” she said, her face more calm and relaxed until a contraction came on.

“Here’s the plan. Miller you’ll drive. Raven go call my sister. The rest of you stay.” Pulling Clarke up and walking her towards the elevator.

“Bell we waited too long. I can’t have my baby in the office.”

“Believe me Princess, you are not having my first born in the office.”

They waved their goodbyes, Raven and Miller a step behind them.

\---

Julia Louise Blake Griffin was born 18 hours later much to annoyance of the office mates that waited in the hospital that long. Marcus proclaimed himself as the office grandfather given that the child was the result of an office romance he helped create (‘You are the baby’s grandfather Marcus. You’re married to my Mother’ said Clarke). To be honest, Bellamy was just glad his baby wasn’t born next to Murphy’s desk.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
